


Surprise

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chubby Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a rather interesting surprise for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of fics I've written on Dean, pudge, and food I've decided to transferr to ao3 written mostly by request.

Dean had always hated waiting, no matter what it was for. He hated waiting in lines, he hated waiting a whole night on hunts, and he especially hated waiting for Cas to finish in the bathroom when he took messy hour long showers that hogged all the hot water and left hair clogging up the drain. As much as he hated waiting, however, there was one thing he hated more than that. 

_Surprises._

Unfortunately for Dean, it happened to be his birthday. He had wondered why both Sam and Cas had no complaints when he blasted his music at full blast, or suggested they go to a buffet for lunch and his favorite diner for dinner, but when they returned to a perfectly decorated bunker filled with streamers, balloons, various desserts and the stereo-typical party hats stacked neatly beside them, he quickly put two and two together. Before Dean even got a chance to question it, however, Sam was excitedly explaining how long they’d been planning to do something for him that didn’t involve either of them going to hell for once, and Cas had quickly gotten involved in planning the décor, explaining most of the cliché accessories. 

He couldn’t help but give a smug comment comparing them to the insides of a birthday cake, which immediately got a glare from Sam, and suddenly everything went dark.  


“Hey, what the hell?” 

Of course, he got no response, but he could feel himself being ushered somewhere else in the room where he was then told to sit. The smell of freshly baked cakes and cookies became more prominent, and even with a stomach full of his recent dinner he couldn’t help his mouth watering at the mixed aromas. 

“We still have to get your gifts together so you should wait here,” Sam had to yell so Dean guessed he was already on the other side of the room by now, and not long after that Cas’s wings fluttered to inform Dean that he was now by himself. 

\--

It was cruel, really, leaving him here by himself to wait while they got their things together at the last minute. Especially next to the delicious smelling desserts that he’d been taking whiffs of ever since he stepped foot into the room. There was so obviously the smell of baked fruit triumphing over all the other smells next to him, which could only mean they had baked pies, but the other desserts still roused his curiosity. Reasoning that since his hands hadn’t been tied it would be okay to taste-test a little, Dean lifted his right arm and blindly groped air until he found the table, and shortly after that, a plate. 

He grabbed the first thing his hand touched and when he brought it closer to his face, decided that it was probably a cookie. But after taking a bite of it he had to correct himself that it was an amazing cookie, and if all of the others on the plate tasted that great he just had to have another. 

By the fifth cookie when Sam and Cas were still absent he decided to expand on his snacking, which unfortunately happened to be a cake that’s frosting was now smeared all over his hand, so naturally he had to lick it off, quickly revealing the flavor to be vanilla. Next to that cake was a small cherry pie, and directly next to that a plate of what he guessed was brownies, which was strange considering it was just the three of them. Blending two or three of the tastes together he finds to be even better, and from there it was then a race to see which plate he could finish first before either Sam or Cas returned. 

Strangely enough, it turns out _all of them._


End file.
